Sen
by samie-san360
Summary: What happens when the Inugang finds a demon girl and she joins the group and why is Sesshomaru staying with the group and why is he staring at the new girl Pairings IK MS SS it's really good so plz! read
1. Chapter 1

Sen by: Samie-san360

Summary: As the Inu-gang travels in search of a way to defeat Naraku they stumble upon a demon name Sen a wolf/dog-demon but husky looking that is injured, what happens when they run into Sesshomaru and why does he stay with the group and keeps staring at Sen? Pairings: I/K M/S S/S

Chapter 1:

Our favorite gang was heading to Keade's village which will be couple day's until they get there so until there here's what they're doing.

The Inu-gang was starting getting ready for the night when Inuyasha smelled blood not that far away so they headed out to find the source.

Not that far from them was a 6 tailed husky looking dog injured badly and is breathing hard from the impact of the 10 bear demons attack and are now all kill around the dog. It was a red colored husky like the color of the setting of the sun in the afternoon showing its last shine before it disappeared for the night, it had sharp teeth and claws it was a little bit bigger than Kiarla in her battle form it had cuts all over, one of its tails was twisted, it laid helplessly next to a broken tree from where it had been through at before it killed all of the bear demons.

It had its eyes closed resting before it heard people coming it could tell there was two demons and a half-demon too with three humans by their smell. It slowly opened one of its eyes to the group looking at all of the dead bear demons then the man that had sliver started to sniff the air, it notice he was the half-demon and that the group hasn't notice it yet until it saw the girl with the bow an arrows looking at her.

The girl tug on the half-demon sleeve and point at it, then all of them notice what she was pointing at and slowly approached it.

The group saw the husky looking demon and started to head for it "what is it?" asked Shippo from behind Kagomes leg "its a demon from what I can tell" Sango said "what happen to it?" asked Kagome next to Inuyasha who just kept staring at the creater "do you know what it is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "all I know is that its a wolf/dog-demon" he answered, they stared at him "what I can smell it" he said pointing to his nose they all sighed he was right then they notice that the demon was trying to get up "stay back it could be dangerous" said Shippo but Kagome just walked forward towards it as it stared at her hand as she held it out "Kagome what are you doing?" asked Sango "don't worry we won't hurt you" Kagome said as she saw that the creater wasn't that all happy it looked scared.

'Why are these people trying to help me? I have a feeling that I can trust them' it thought then notice that the half-demon by the name Inuyasha was looking at it like it could understand it 'can you understand me?' it asked as Inuyasha nodded his head 'is she a miko?' it asked he nodded again 'my name is Sen' sen said as she lowered her head in respect.

'I am Inuyasha' as he barley lowered his head 'who are these people you are with?' Sen asked looking at the people as they dispatched the dead bear demon bodies 'they are my friends the one with the cat demon is Sango and that's Shippo the monk is Miroku the pervert and that's Kagome she's the miko they are friendly' he said as he pointed them out 'I will not hurt them if you wish but can you do me one favor' Sen asked 'sure what is it?' Inuyasha asked 'can you untwist one of my tails' she asked 'sure which one because you do have 6' he said 'the last one on the left' she said 'okay this might hurt' he warned and untwisted her tail and was surprised that she didn't cry out in pain 'didn't that hurt?' he asked then notice she was in an eye staring contest with Kiarla and that the cat demon was winning "hey Inuyasha is that thing safe?" asked Shippo "yes it is and it has a name y'know" Inuyasha said as Sango looked at him strangely "you can understand it?" she asked "I guess since I'm part dog-demon and Sen is part so ya I can understand her" he said "so your name is Sen" Kagome said as she step up to the dog who looked at her and tried getting up "oh don't get up your hurt you should rest" she said as went to her backpack to get something 'I guess I should listen to her' Sen said sitting back down 'well you would lose either way she's very stubborn' Inuyasha said 'can you tell her thank you for me?' Sen asked 'sure but why can't you talk to her or you not able to?' he asked as kagome came up with a blanket and wrapped it around Sen 'I guess I could try but it might not work' she warned and turn to Kagome and opened her mouth "what she doing?" asked Kagome "she's trying to say something to you" Inuyasha told her as she looked back at Sen "yes?" she asked.

As she asked that Sen swallowed hard and open her mouth and said " thank you Ka-go-me" she said "your welcome would you like to stay with us fore awhile?" she asked. Sen thought for a moment then nodded then said "if it's okay with the leader of the pack?" she said looking at Inuyasha he nodded his head "how about we stay here for the night" suggest Miroku as he slowly reach a hand behind Sango rear and the next thing they heard was a shout of "pervert" from Sango.

Later that night

The group slept soundly no one was wake. Sen slowly opened one of her eyes to peek around and found everyone asleep and slowly stood up "you know your weak to be walking around like that" a voice said from a tree, Sen smiled "well looks like I'm not the only one awake huh Inuyasha?" she said as the figure jumped down "you know you never told me why you were in my part of the forest" Inuyasha said with a grin "I just travel around I didn't know you own part of this forest?" Sen asked "do you a demon lord called Sesshomaru?" he asked "yes he had a half-demon brother but I heard he died along time ago" she said "well that brother didn't died he was asleep by a spell and was awaken two years ago and I'm his brother Inuyasha" he said calmly "how do I know your not lying? what did he call Sesshomaru when he was young?" she asked as she laid back down "Fluffy" he answered "so you are his brother I'm sorry I didn't know please forgive me" Sen pleaded "I forgive you besides everyone knows him scene he is the so called lord" he said with a sigh "oh" she said "I haven't heard your story?" Inuyasha said "oh well it isn't very good" Sen said with a tone of sadness "don't worry I had a bad life so go on tell me" he said sitting across from the dog "well okay" Sen said

End of Chapter 1

Review please

Samie-san360


	2. Chapter 2 The story

Sen

by: Sam

Chapter2

Last time

"So what's your story?" Inuyasha asked "well it's not a very good story" Sen said with a hint of sadness in her voice "don't worry I had a bad life so go on" he said sitting across from the dog "well okay" Sen said

Now

Sen swallowed hard and sigh "okay my mother and father were both demons mom was a dog-demon, dad was a wolf-demon their packs kind of didn't like each other but my parents did they eventually they had me but I was like this I was in a human like form but had demon powers kind of like how lord Sesshomaru looks like well anyway when their packs heard about me they grew furious and killed my mother, my father grew mad and killed the people who killed her and ran way with me, he taught me every thing I know of being wolf-demon but also taught me what mother taught him of being dog-demon and when I got to the age of 6 their was this half-demon called Naraku I'm pretty sure your looking for him too well he killed my father and tried to kill me but I was so mad I somehow and this was my first time to I became the human figure but my eyes were black and was quicker than anybody that my parents knew of then I didn't remember anything but that just that he was gone and there was a field of demons around me and I was back to my normal self a dog and so I started to travel to find Naraku was still alive and I want to kill him, well I started to train myself and I became stronger I fought a lot of demons because I'm two different kinds of demon, I learned to protect myself from danger then when I grew 10 I learned that I should stay way from a village on a new moon because that's when I become what I did when I first met Naraku that form I told you about and so up until I've been nothing much expect me fighting with demons and that oh I bet your wondering how old I am I'm 13 and turning 14 next month" Sen said with a hint of joy ness in the end.

Inuyasha sat there for a moment to take in the information "so that's your life well be proud yours isn't as sad as mine" he said "oh I know your life is so sad" she said agreeing with a yawn "well get some sleep we're moving tomorrow" he said before jumping up into the tree "okay g-night Lord Inuyasha" she said before falling asleep "I need to tell her not to call me that it makes me feel old" he said before he heard someone giggling "shut up Kagome it's not funny" he said jumping down next her "but its funny you old ha ha ha" she said "so let me guess you heard her story?" he asked sitting next to Kagome as she was sitting up to "yeah her story is sad I feel sorry for her she did have a hard life" she said "yeah I guess but I can't help but wonder how does she know my pass and that we are searching for Naraku" he said looking in the direction of Sen sleeping "yeah do you think she knows something we don't?" she asked "we'll find out later get some sleep" he said jumping up into the tree "g-night Kagome" he said "g-night Inuyasha...Lord" she joked before going to sleep 'I am guessing that she is going to not let that go for awhile' he thought before closing his eyes.

Naraku

"so they found young Sen I haven't seen her in awhile she's grown" Naraku said "what shall we do my lord" asked one of his slaves "we'll pay them a visit soon" he said with a evil smirk 'this should be fun' he thought.

The Next Day

Sen slowly open her eyes to see everyone packing and cleaning up "so you're awake" a voice said next to her, she looked next to her and saw Kagome "what is everyone doing?" Sen asked "they're just picking up so that we can leave" Kagome said with a smile "so you know about my past" Sen stated "oh I guess you here me and Inuyasha 'lord' talking last night" she asked "yes" Sen said "come you to everyone is ready" Miroku said with a red mark on the side of his face which made both Kagome and Sen laugh "okay monk" Sen said as she stood everyone looked shock to see how tall she was because she layer on her legs so they couldn't tell how tall she was "wow your tall" Shippo said in awe "oh I guess you couldn't tell how tall I was huh?" Sen asked they nodded "how can you be that tall at the age of 13?" asked Inuyasha "well since I'm both wolf/dog-demon it affects my height" Sen answered walking forward to the group. Kiarla jump out of Sango's arms and walked to Sen and looked up at her then began to rub up against Sen's leg, Sen bend down to sniff the cat-demon and pick her up gently in her mouth so she wouldn't hurt the small demon and set her down on her back "you shouldn't carry people the way you were hurt yesterday" Kagome said worried "don't worry I healed all the way last night so I'm healed so jump on if you want a ride" Sen said kneeling down Okay if you say so" Sango said getting on with everyone on but Inuyasha "come get on if not we'll race to the village" Sen said standing with everyone on "okay then it's a race" Inuyasha said with a grin "alright ready set go" Sen said and started to run just as fast as Inuyasha "hey your pretty good" Inuyasha said running faster ahead "hey should I stop jogging and run a little bit?" Sen asked "you mean you weren't even running?" asked Miroku "nope" she answered "Okay then do it" Shippo yelled in joy "okay hold on tight" Sen warned before running faster and within a second they past Inuyasha who was shocked "did you see his face" Shippo laughed

At the village the group stopped and waited for Inuyasha who appeared only a second later "how did you do that?" he asked "i'm two different demons that are fast so thats how and i didn't even run that fast" Sen said in a matter a fact tone "wow" was all he said before sitting down next to Kagome who gave him abig bowl of ramen don't think i would forget the ramen as she gave everyone one, and even Sen some.

"Um what is this?" Sen asked sniffing the strange food "oh I guess this new to you this ramen it's noodles and some seasoning its really good as you can tell 'lord' Inuyasha has eaten 7 bowls so far" she said as she heard a low growl come for the hanyou that also whispered in her ear "I'm going to get you later for that" he said "oh really all I have to do say the 's' word y'know" she answered with a grin

Please review and more will come

Samie-san360


	3. Authors Note!

A/N

A/N!

Okay I need to know if you all want me to continue with the story cause I'm so stuck right now and I'm also typing other stories (you can see on my page)! So please tell me if you want me to continue!

Love your red hair chick!

Sam


End file.
